unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Battle 1
Org goes first Org fires a bazooka, hitting explosives canisters and hitting Peepers, Cadmus, and Thurgood Marshall. A sentry turret gets an opening and shoots Jim Raynor. Peepers fires an airstrike, hitting Fobar, Thurgood Marshall, and Org, but is also hit in the process Fobar hits Albus Dumbledore with an airstrike, also hitting Rainbow Cadmus fires an airstrike at Jim Raynor, Franklin Roosevelt, and Lord Boxman Albus Dumbledore releases an old woman. She walks towards Gordon Ramsay and The Dacter, and then explodes. Dumbledore falls into the crater created. Lord Boxman fires an air strike. Org is knocked into the ocean, and Fritter is thrown to the ground Jim Raynor calls in an air strike on Gordon Ramsay, Rainbow, and Jim Cummings Present Mic seems trapped. He comes to the conclusion of firing a Bazooka at the wall, and is hit by the splash, but does open the wall. Franklin Roosevelt calls in an airstrike, drowning Gordon Ramsay and Rainbow, and slapping Jim Cummings into a wall. Jim Cummings hits Franklin Roosevelt and Jim Raynor with an air strike. Thurgood Marshall strikes Present Mic with an airstrike, and the resulting napalm burns Fritter Roshondola calls in an airstrike against Franklin Roosevelt and Jim Raynor Fritter smashes Present Mic, Fobar, and Thurgood Marshall with an explosive concrete donkey. Present Mic is killed from the attack. Peepers hits Fritter and Fobar with a grenade The Dacter drops a bunker buster on Fritter and Peepers, hitting both Cadmus drops a Bunker Buster on Cadmus, killing her Dumbledore drops a super bunker buster on Thurgood Marshall and Fobar Lord Boxman drops a super bunker buster on Fobar and Thurgood Marshall, killing both Jim Raynor gets Franklin Roosevelt with a stick of dynamite Roshondola drops a super bunker buster on Franklin Roosevelt and Jim Raynor Franklin Roosevelt releases an old woman who explodes underground, hitting Jim Raynor, Cadmus, and Lord Boxman. Jim Raynor is killed. Jim Cummins drops a bunker buster on Roshondola The Dacter fires a bazooka at the wall, and hits Franklin Roosevelt through the wall. Franklin Roosevelt is killed. Cadmus drops a dynamite stick on Albus Dumbledore and The Dacter Albus Dumbledore drops his own dynamite stick, hitting himself, The Dacter, and Cadmus Lord Boxman drops a dynamite stick, drowning The Dacter and Cadmus Fobar's team is eliminated Roshondola drops an air strike on Jim Cummings and Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore is drowned. Org's team is eliminated Jim Cummings drops a bunker buster on Roshondola Roshondola drops a bunker buster on Jim Cummings Lord Boxman drops a dynamite stick on Roshondola Roshondola gets Lord Boxman with a mine Jim Cummings drops a sentry turret into the ocean Roshondola gets Lord Boxman witha bazooka Lord Boxman fires a bazooka back at Roshondola Roshondola gets Lord Boxman with a grenade and drowns him Jim Cummings drops a bunker buster and kills Roshondola Cadmus's team is eliminated Peeper's team wins Lord Boxman was the best soldier Fritter had the best shot of the round Fritter was the most accurate Shanquia died like a loser Category:Blog posts